


[COM] The Shoes Make The Bimbo

by MamaRaikou



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ass Expansion, Bimbo Lips, Breast Expansion, Hips Expansion, IQ Loss, Lips Expansion, Prehensile Tongue, TFTG, Transformation, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaRaikou/pseuds/MamaRaikou
Summary: This story comes as an anonymous reward comm! A young woman is given some shoes by a "friend", and somehow, she becomes a super amazonian, low-hyper cock, very leggy, long tongued glamourous bimbo slut! The design is based on Lemonfont's art, except she's got big balls to go with that huge dick, and a cute bimbo outfit to go with them!Contents: (Temporary) Bimbofication, breast/ass/hip expansion, long prehensile tongue, SUPER cumshots, low-hyper cock/balls, IQ loss, slight muscle/tone gaining, and like, super cutesy bimbo talk, cuz, like, why not right~?Enjoy!
Kudos: 57





	[COM] The Shoes Make The Bimbo

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

... Honestly who even owned an analogue clock these days anymore? And for that matter, who even wore sandals like these anymore, either? Sure they weren't that bad as a lot of the more ridiculous pairs of shoes her friend wears, which was probably why she was getting rid of these... But still, she had no use for them, she had a pair of flipflops that worked just fine. Except flipflops didn't have a slight wedge heel with a low platform, and while that was, admittedly, a cute look, it wasn't Stella's style...

Sighing, she shrugged as she took the shoes from the package, taking a look at the small slip of paper that came with them. 

"Put'em on, and make a wish!   
The shoes make the woman!" ♥

Stella groaned. 'Make a wish'? What was this, Wizard of Oz? ... Though, honestly... oh fuck it, she was alone, no one was gonna harass her over this, no one but herself at least. If she felt silly, she could just forget about it anyway! She tossed the paper aside, sat on her bed, and started to slip the sandals on her feet. And waddya know, perfect fit! Funny, she assumed they'd be a tad loose if anything, she had rather small feet... well these weren't that bad, really. Stella stood up, a tad shaky at first with the raised soles, and looked down at her feet, giving a little grin. Yeah, they weren't that bad, really... a shame her body was less than stellar, I mean cute sandals on a boring woman... 

At that moment, however, the wish was made. As if sensing her fervent desire to be something more eye catching, the sandals sent a shot of warm tingles all throughout Stella's body. Stella felt woozy suddenly, wobbling as she stood, but then suddenly her whole body seemed to cramp up! Stella fell backward and plopped onto her bed, groaning as she felt her whole body become hot, dull aches radiating throughout her figure.

Then the crackling came. Loud cracking and popping caught Stella's attention as she squeaked and grunted as her body contorted and convulsed, yet not painfully... just strangely. Her legs seemed to lengthen before her very eyes, longer and gaining slight muscle tone that forced a far more shapely curve to her limbs. Her thighs thickened as they grew, her calves became a little more solid, capable of holding up a very tall, quite heavy forme. As well, Stella's hips popped as they widened, her hip-to-waist ratio increasing damn quickly, the popping forcing those hips to thrust forward. Stella grunted and whined as she felt them expand, but soon her ass joined in the sudden expansion rush. Each cheek began swelling like balloons, and honestly to lessen the embarrassment, an intrusive thought of imagining them making the balloony hiss of inflation ran through the growing woman's head. She let out a giggle. One too airy and ditzy to have been her own voice. With said voice, she'd let out a sudden breathy gasp as the shorts she was wearing finally gave way, the tearing seams unable to contain her new width, shredding and falling from her body.

Next, her spine extended, her back popping and arching as her average height was soon edited and fixed to fit the forme she would soon have if those legs were any indication. Her torso seemed to gain similar tone to her legs, a tone that said 'I worked hard for this beach bod, and I keep it in shape!'. Eventually, even the woman's upper body had expanded to new heights, pardon the pun, as she was now a solid six feet tall, compared to the more average and modest 5'6 she used to be! Her shoulders broadened just a little to accommodate for the changes in size, her arms gaining a similar muscle tone to her legs; nothing too beefy, but definitely showing how well honed her body was, something of a 'soft amazon' aesthetic. The moment of clarity that followed as the changes seemed to pause just enough for Stella to look down at herself... and take stock of what had occurred. She was now far too large for her own bed, she could tell that. Panting, Stella sat up and tried to stand, her body still warm and tingly. She looked down at her legs, her hands reaching down to stroke at them... mmmh, so long, so sexy... so smooth and silky, soft yet firm... Mmph... Gods above and below, they felt absolutely amazing! They seemed to glisten with the slight sweat her body had worked up as she transformed... Her head was so pink and fuzzy with the high of transforming that she couldn't muster the strength to freak out, hell if anything... she wanted this. She wanted...

"Mmmh... More... gimme more...!"

She got more. As she gazed at her long, sexy legs and rubbed at her wide, breeder's hips, she felt her chest push... and pulse... and then she saw them swell a little. At first she gave a squeak and a confused moan, but then it happened again. And again. Then again. It soon kept happening and this time, she moaned out loudly, the warmth hitting every nerve in the perfect way to force the woman to experience true bliss that dumbed down her mind to ensure she would keep asking for more. Indeed, the more they grew, the more she wanted, but in her mind she knew she couldn't ask for too much... so instead of keeping them growing... they changed in a different way. Already the size of a pair of beach balls, the inside of them seemed to warm and pulse in ways that caught Stella's attention. She brought her hands to her massive tits and squeezed, groped, fondled... hefting them as she felt them pull up on her chest, sitting much higher, far perkier... firmer... 

Silicone. Her tits were filling with silicone! They felt so damn soft and jiggly, but so firm and perky, ensuring they'd never lose that perfectly rounded shape! And indeed, as they now had such wonderfully round and perky shape, the simple tank top she was wearing had stretched too far, and, like her shorts before it, the top was squeezed too taut and simply started unraveling at the seams. With a loud SHRRRIIIPPPP, the top split down the front and her fat tits bounced out, free and full. Now unimpeded any longer, Stella's areola soon joined in, widening and becoming a pretty pink colour, standing out on her massive globular tits as a wash of heat came over her, gracing her pale skin with a beach tan and oddly specific tan lines that seemed to imply the wearing of a slutty string bikini... Her nipples soon expanded and perked up, each one becoming easily half a thumb's length. As Stella roamed her fingers over her expansive chest, they brushed over and tweaked her fat nipples, at which she squealed and squeaked, her voice once again hitting a tone not her own, only making her feel sluttier and sexier...

"Mmmhhh, yes! YES~! OMAIGAWD, FUCK, FUCK! CUMMING~!"

Her eyes rolled back, her mouth gaped wide, and her hips bucked as a sudden rush of arousal at the sensation of inflating and growing bigger hitting her like a truck. A heavy gush of feminine juices squirted from her loins as her tits finally finished their inflation, panting as she rocked her hips against her sheets... mmmh the motion really felt nice...~ As the high and rush started to lessen, Stella got a moment of clarity to examine her body. From the neck down, she looked like a legit amazonian bimbo slut! Her ass was so fat her cheeks would jiggle with the slightest motion, drawing the gaze of all the hotties as she walked by... Her hips were so wide, they'd be great handles for getting plowed by massive cocks and making her walk with such a slutty sashay, she'd be the center of attention anywhere she went... And of course, tits so god damn huge, no one could resist gawking and groping them, and fake enough in forme to never need a bra, perfect for her fat nipples to rub at whatever she wore, ensuring she'd stay horny...

Mmmh, fuck, her mind was going so... like... muddled and stuff? ... Kinda... Pink and hazy... Stella giggled, the thoughts from before really taking shape in her head as she wanted to try and fight the sudden urges and spike of arousal, but she couldn't. She just found herself wanting a little more... maybe something to make her face pop as much as her tits would make her tips pop...

At that moment, Stella's face tingled, her lips being the first thing to change. At the need and desire to suck a fat cock, those lips began plumping up at a rapid pace, forced into a big, fat "O" shape, heavy swathes of purple shading wiping across them, turning them such a slutty, stand-out purple that she no doubt had thick lipstick on those fat cockpillows, lipstick she imagined would leave prominent marks gracing the faces she kissed, balls she sucked, and smearing the cocks she sucked! Mmmh, that was so totally hot 'nd stuff... "Omaigawd, I need a faaat cock to suuuck~!", some part of her mind screamed at her such a desire was weird and wrong, but no, honestly, she did want to be sexier, she did want to have an easier time finding a partner, and this was the perfect moment for it. She wanted confidence, well now she'd have that and more! 

Indeed, as she imagined the attention she'd be drawing, her eyelids fluttered, lashes soon being caught in the next phase of changes as they lengthened and thickened to such a degree, one would assume they were absolutely fakes or extensions of some kind. At a distance, they almost seemed a single object; so long and massive, they stuck out from her face like a pair of wings! The new lashes were thick enough to have their own weight to be felt; so wide and heavy they were that they sat wide and long enough to fill and even extend past the width between her eyes and ears, and heavy enough that Stella could feel them flutter with every blink of her lids. Soon enough they stopped, sure, but by the time they did, they were definitely going to draw all kinds of attention, just as her fat, purple cocksuckers would.

And yet, her changes weren't done just yet. Finally, to really make her draw the attention she craved, Stella's hair, normally an average dirty blonde, started to brighten and grow with alarming speed, her simple ponytail snapping the scrunchie she wore and gaining such volume that you could make a whole 'nother human being out of it! It rolled down past her shoulders, past her midriff, past her ass, letting it easily reaching down to just past her knees. To add to it, the massive fluffy locks soon altered in colour as well, brightening to a pastel, candy pink, starting from the roots, down to the tips, with the sensation similar to that of taking a nice hot shower. As the long, flowing tresses lengthened, they would flare out wide, easily surpassing her body width even with the broad stance of her legs, prominently accentuating the lightly tanned figure she carried. With such length and width, her entire figure was highlighted and outlined by a thick, luscious wall of pastel pink so voluminous it all appeared as a single massive accessory, as if she was wearing a hero's cape. 

However, with the growth and recolouring of the woman's hair, so too did her mind finally fall into the pink haze of horny and slutty that came with being a massive slutty bimbo amazon.

"Nnnhh, oooohhhhh, fuuuuck, I... I like... need'a coooock... nngh, fuck, my body, it's, like... super huge... mh, an' hot... oh fuck, I am soooo totally hot...! Omaigawwdd, and super horny too... A-AAHN~! FUCK ME!"

A sudden gush of fluids drenched the bimbo slut's legs, the stimulation from talking so much with those new bee-stung cockpillows too much as the sensation from speaking caused her still-sensitive lips to snatch a gushy orgasm from her! She stood there, hips gyrating as she groped her tits with one hand and rubbed and fondled her fat ass with the other, tongue flicking across her huge lips... 

Yet as she stood there, she felt herself shoot up another few inches, but no aches this time... no, instead, Stella looked down -- but not past her massive globes, no they were too big -- and tried to confirm her growth, but while she couldn't see, she felt it. The shoes were changing. She was right before, those sandals were so totally out of style, especially for someone like her... so they became far sluttier. The sandals' soles would begin to extend and push out, the balls of Stella's feet pushed a good five inches off the ground by this addition. As well, the rear of the sandals would push out even further, while they would begin to force the woman's feet into a high arch, forcing her to reposition her legs a little, her ass being pushed up and out. The skirt she wore was now not doing a damn thing, between how fat her globular ass was, and the new extreme heeled posture she was now standing. The heels would extend a full eight inches between floor and foot, the heels themselves being broad, "chunky" fashioned for better stability, but without question, properly proportioned "Stripper Heels". They would soon alter in colour and material, becoming a shiny patent pinkish-purple, with a sheen that showed just how well taken care of they were. Stella's legs, with how toned and strong they were, had warmth tingle through them once again, the muscles and muscle memory being altered and filled with over a decade's worth of knowledge and experience in extreme heels, ensuring the blossoming bimbo would never topple to stumble. How convenient! 

Her toenails were adorned in a sexy pinkish-purple polish, and her shredded shorts, which only clung to her now from the sweat, soon morphed, the remains becoming skimpy white strings that extended up from what soon became a micro-bikini thong that squeezed that dripping pussy so tight, it pulled into a camel toe... but that thong became something else, the tattered remains of her top reforming, the straps pulling forward and the the strings of the thong lassoing up and attaching to the top's edges, were they'd becoming simple pinkish-purple nipple covers that left absolutely nothing covered... except maybe half her areola, but those were so big they stood out anyway. And the nipples? No, they perked and peeked from behind the fabric so prominently, they may as well have not been covered. The tightness had the bimbo nibble at her fat lip and moan out with a purring coo, her old attire having completely become a slutty one-piece string bikini that did nothing to cover a damn thing!

However a nice fluttering microskirt would be, like, super extra cute on such a huuuuuuge, fat, jiggly ass! And indeed, a cute little white microskirt with a pleated design poofed its way into existing, sitting just above the start of the bimbo's wide hips, and was so micro indeed it covered fuck-all. 

Standing tall again, Stella stared at herself, looking toward a mirror she had in her bedroom... she saw herself... huge, slutty, a tried and true amazonian bimbo fuckdoll, with a body only good for fucking and sucking cocks, and swallowing load after load of thick cum... and that had her whine. That need had her rub at her fat drippy folds, her lips once again puckering open to crank out a whorish moan of need... wanton need... need for...

"COOOOOOOCK...~! G-GIMME COOOOOOCCK...~! FUCK MEEEE, SOMEOOONEE...~! I LIKE, DUN' CARE ANYMORE, JUST FUCK MEEEEEE~!"

The need was far too strong to resist; Stella spread her legs and hunched over, tongue lolling between her permanently puckered lips, eyes rolling back into her head, as she started to slide her fingers within her quivering folds. Thankfully, her nails hadn't altered too much, allowing her to slide two whole fingers in as a start, caressing and teasing the inner walls with the precision of a pleasure-brained whore with nothing on her mind but bringing herself to the most powerful orgasm of her life. Desperately, vehemently, she rubbed and fingered herself until she could no longer hold her voice back. The moans would drown out any sound or activity within a good hundred or so feet, and the more she fingered, the more she rubbed, the wetter she got, which in turn had her gush harder, which in turn made her moan louder and sluttier. Her mind eventually became so absorbed with the need to be fucked by something long and thick, and the craving for thick, virile cum, that the magic would soon give her exactly what she wanted... just not it the way she wanted it. 

As she fingered, Stella's clit started tingling. Burning even... Growing. Twitching. Thickening... Stella screamed out in bliss, her pussy suddenly clenching down in a heavy, gushy orgasm that drenched her floor as her clit, by this point, had expanded into a thirteen centimeter shaft, or around five inches. The length was very sensitive, twitching and throbbing with an alien need, and as Stella's fingers seemed to act on instinct not her own, she stimulated the swelling length between them, which fueled the next changes. The tip would soon expand and thicken out a little, taking on a prominent mushroom-esque shaped cock head, the hole at the end yawning wide as a sudden thick glob of transparent fluid leaked between her fingers, adding to the sensations and slickness of it all. However, the more she stroked the growing appendage, the larger and longer it grew, and the more it grew, the more she focused on it. It was like she had completely forgotten about her pussy, instead her "clit" was her whole world and focus now. As it continued to grow, something else decided to add to it all, as she had forgotten about the gushing folds, well why not ensure her newly grown cock could have plenty of attention? And what better way than to give her a pair of fat nuts to go with it?

Indeed, as Stella continued to mindlessly stroke at her new cock, the magic would travel down to her pussy, where, within, two large orbs soon grew and dropped out, a nice tight and taut but defined sack holding the two apple-sized balls, which only began to plump up rapidly, filling with thick, virile seed. And with that, Stella's hands became twice as eager to stroke and rub. Every stroke fueled her heavy nuts' swelling; fatter and heavier they grew until they were the size of large grapefruits! And FUCK they were sooo dense! With their new heavy size, Stella's cock soon pushed out another several inches of growth, not wanting to be outdone. Her stroking becoming longer, heavier, dedicated pleasuring to every inch of her massive erection, but then a thought came to her. As her fat balls pulled her bikini taut, and forced her cock to angle upward further and rub against her fat fake tits, Stella had the urge to... to fuck her own tits... she always wondered what that was like... could she... mmh...~

Without hesitation, Stella pushed her massive, nearly foot and a half long cock between the huge, jiggling beach balls on her chest, the head peeking through the top of her cleavage. Mindlessly, as if on instinct, she pushed her tits tightly together around her shaft, hands groping and fondling her tits as she did so, stroking up and down as fat globs of precum began leaking from her tip, easily lubing up the action, making it far easier to get herself off. Lips puckered open, Stella bent forward, hips bucking into the self-titfuck, her brain telling her to "fuck those boobies stupid, cover them in cum!" And cover them she would. Hump, thrust, plap plap plap plap! Moaning, practically screaming her bliss, Stella felt something welling within her loins, a tightness and a desperate desire to let something out. It was like she could feel the dam breaking, all that cum needing to be released... 

And sensing that, her brain told her "but my room, don't wanna make a mess"... So of course, once again, her magical heels sensed that and pumped a few more changes. Firstly, her cock expanded again. Swelling a few more inches in length, her thick head was well within self-suck distance. Without any hesitation at all, Stella dipped her head down and stuck that shaft right into her mouth, letting out a horny, muffled "Mmmmmffhh~!", the sensation of her own cock in her own mouth, her own thick, huge lips wrapped around it just too much as she gave one heavy thrust, shoving as much of her cock through her tits and into her mouth as possible. Next, her lips once again started to swell, thickening to such degrees that the space between her upper lip and her nose was completely filled, her new, fatter lips so unbelievably full that they even formed a true and perfect vacuum seal around her cock, thick as it was, the thick precum that was now pumping out like a faucet on full blast being kept in with not a single drop escaping. 

And finally, Stella felt her mouth become more crowded than usual, and not because her giant dick was shoved deep into her mouth. No, instead, something thick, squirming, and eager to slip between the air-tight seal... her tongue. It had suddenly started swelling and growing in length, until it would no longer be contained within the slut's mouth, pushing past the seal, that somehow remained perfectly air-tight, and started licking all up and down the huge shaft... The salty and savoury flavour filling her mind and taste buds with absolute bliss... and that was it... Stella could hold back no more, not that she was trying.

In a sudden, absolutely mind-breaking rush of sudden bliss, Stella's balls tensed up, tightened, and pumped her overly thick cum up her fat, throbbing shaft until, with a force damn near that of a riot hose... she came! The cum was savoury, yet somewhat sweet, thick and divine as if Stella had been trying to down a super thick milkshake, her loud gulping swallows emphasized and punctuated by her squeaking and muffled moaning. Her eyes rolled so far back that she looked literally possessed, eye lids fluttering as her brain short circuited, those huge, wing-like lashes flapping like a bird with a spasm. Every few moments, Stella's hips pumped and thrust forward, as if she was trying to knock up a lover, only serving to push wad after wad of cum deep down her throat, the bulges of each wad visible down the length of her cock... at least the parts one could actually see, given how much of it was swallowed by the deep cleavage of her enhanced tits. 

However, even the most skilled, gagless, and world record breath-holding bimbo slut needing air, and with a loud, wet POP... Stella gasped and took in a deep load of air, her long tongue handing freely and curling a little as she drank in the fresh air her lungs so desperately needed... but her orgasm never stopped. If anything, it continued without any end in sight, coating her face, some of her hair, her tits, her ceiling... cum went everywhere! Stella watched it drench her whole upper body, cooing and mewling in amusement, giggling as she felt the warm, sticky cum drip from her ceiling and land upon her or the floor, depending. However, a voice in the back of her mind, which was quickly making its way to the front, reminded her that this needs to be cleaned up... but... it was... so totally yummy...

"Mmmhh... D-Don't... wanna waste iiit... Auuunnh...~"

Gaping her mouth wide, the magic once again made one last change. While her tongue was already quite long and relatively prehensile, it would soon slowly double in that length, and it soon became as prehensile and dexterous as an elephant's trunk, except it had one mission: to gather up every single drop of cum. Stella slurped over her tits, gathering every drop she could fit, sliding it between her cleavage, like an archaeologist excavating for hidden treasures, before she slurped it all back into her mouth, held it there for a few moments, cooed... and then swallowed it all. But she knew how much there was, and she wouldn't stop until it was all back inside her.~

For a solid ten or twenty minutes, Stella stood there on her slutty heals and slurped up as much cum as she could. Once her body had been cleaned of cum, she went to slurping at the ceiling stain as well, happy that she kept it so clean as it was. "Clean enough to eat off of", as they say! And once that spot was cleaned, she got to doing the same to the floor. At first, with her brain still a little dull, she tried to bend forward and just lick it all standing up. She whined and pouted for a moment, but like, duh! Just get on your knees, you stupid slut! Giggling to herself, Stella did just that, dropping to her knees and getting to work on cleaning up the floor. Jeez, she was lucky she cleaned it recently! She praised herself for keeping her floor without carpet, as it made cum cleanup much easier! 

She was down there for several minutes, her hips thrusting and gyrating, her massive cock being stroked and teased by her balloon-like tits, while the head was rubbing up against the floor. The whole time, she tried to clean her cummy mess up, but only created more for her to slurp as her cock was milked by the sensation and added stimulation. Thick wads of cum leaked and belched from her length, dribbling copiously upon the floor. Like a panting dog, Stella pushed herself into the floor as she practically fucked it, her brain once again on autopilot while she continued to make a further mess... Her huge, heavy tits were squished against the floor, fat nipples teased and toyed with by the pressing, adding to the arousal that was building again from this... For several more minutes, she rubbed and humped her smooth, cum-stained floor, until finally she could leak no more, at least for the time being. Her cum finally milked thoroughly, Stella was finally able to clean her mess.

Finally, with her personal cleanup finished, Stella sighed, got back to her feet, and finally went back to her mirror, the loud clacking of her whorish heels echoing in her ears and head, which had her give a horny little coo... such a sexy sound, that clacking...~ 

She gazed into the mirror, her brain finally coming back to what it was... She took stock of her body, whining, pouting a little... yeah she remembered everything. She recalled it all... the change, the sensations of it, the way it toyed with her brain and worked off... off of... oh, oh gods above and below, did she WANT this!? Was this really... what she wanted all this time? Sure, this would absolutely get her attention, but holy shit this was, like, sooo totally super indecent and stuff!

"Omaigawd... I look... nngh, and like, sound like... a super mega bimbo slut...! Jeeeez... Ugh, dish tongue, thooo lawng 'nd thlimey! But tho utheful..." 

She slurped her tongue back into her mouth, giggling at the silly noise it made. Ugh, she even kept acting the part... mmmgh... and she felt herself growing horny again... watching what her tongue could do, looking at herself in the mirror... god she was so totally sexy... Ever since she put those shoes on... ... Yeah, it had to be them! The note! Stella turned and clacked her way over to the bed and looked at the note again... the note that was glazed in cum... but like, she remembered what it said, so like... yeah... yeah. As Stella turned to look back at herself in the mirror, she felt a little pinch in her fat sack, realizing how her bikini was reeeally riding up between her balls... she groaned and went to fix it, her constantly half-erect cock quickly growing to full hardness again... 

"Mmph, balls in the waaay..."

Her whining had another surge of the magic spring to life, having the joining of the strings in the front take on a new shape, smooth, silky fabric covering the massive bimbo's pendulous ballsack in a cute purple-pink pouch that gathered them nice and taut, forming the sexiest bulge possible, while a small loop wrapped around the base of her shaft, letting her perma-erection hold up and support the hefty pouch. However, in doing so, this caused the V-shaped string of the bikini to fully expose the bimbo's pussy, which dripped and leaked as the new fabric teased and tickled her balls and the strings rubbed at either side of her netherlips in all the yummiest of ways.~ She moaned and squirmed a little, giggling in delight, fingers running under the straps and feeling just how ungodly tight it was on her bloated body... the strings riding up her fat, thickly padded ass, teasing at her asshole a little bit, making her squeak a little...

The thought of how tight this "outfit" was and how it rubbed at her made her mind wander; strutting and clacking down the street, heads turning, crotches bulging and/or dripping, her fat tits wobbling in her tight little micro one-piece, the strings tugging and teasing at her body as she did so... Mmmh, so many hotties and cuties looking at her, wanting to jump on her, to cum on her, to cum IN her... Stella moaned and felt her cock tense up and squirt a thick dollop of precum, her balls pulsing with need for another orgasm, her pussy quivering and dripping, fluids dripping down her thighs again...

"Maybe it'll like, be fun bein' like this for a bit... Maybe... just for a bit longer..."

Yeah... this would be the best way to destress after a hard week... She could go back to normal anytime she wanted, she realized... but why end it so soon? She felt so super duper sexy right now, and she was still sooo horny... Maybe just one more cum... or five... or ten...~

~ ~ E N D ~ ~


End file.
